Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Pupil Mode
by Noxos
Summary: it's time for the Pupils turn to shine watch as the Main characters step back and Pupils take the spotlight
1. Chp 1:The Awakening of the Lazy Prince

Pupil Mode

Chapter 1: The Awakening of a Lazy Prince

"So were here…. Prince Laharl's Room" Johnne the head of the team said he was an axe wielding Warrior along with him were the rest of his team Ruth a female sword wielding warrior, Claire the Cleric, The Mage Triplets Lynn, Rin and Nin Lynn being the fire mage, while Rin was the Ice mage and finally Nin being the wind mage, Leon the Scout, Elena a female brawler who was a former disciple of a vassal of the King, Celine the archer and finally Kale the bow wielding Rogue

"Yeah and here it is the Prince's bed" Ruth said as they started to approach it

"Ok Kale, Leon check for traps" ordered Johnne

"Ok Johnne " The two of them said as the expertly scanned for traps

"Uhhh why the heck would the prince bed have a trap?" asked Nin with a puzzled face

"Well we can never be too careful Nin who knows what countless Demons could have done to this thing in the past that why it's better to be safe then sorry" said Lynn the smartest of the triplets

"Yeah who knows how many gays… I mean guys could have taken advantage of the prince while he was asleep" said a grinning Rin

"Advantage??? Like what?" asked a curious Nin

Rin then grinned more at the innocence of the youngest triplet and then grew closer saying "You know lik…."

"Rin stop seriously I wonder sometimes if who is the younger triplet " Said an irritated Lynn

"What!! Did you say are you calling me a child" said an infuriated Rin

"I'm not calling you one you are a child" said Lynn as the two sisters then began to argue as Nin watches on

"Wow… these two really argue a lot" Elena said as she and Claire watch the two sisters fight

"Claire!!" Johnne called her out as she observed the slumbering Prince

"Yes Johnne?" Claire asked

"I want you to analyze the prince for any abnormalities there must be a reason for his 2 year long sleep" said Johnne

"Yes sir" Said Claire as she used magic to scan Laharl's body " It seems that he was poisoned and a strong one at that it seems that this poison will make him sleep forever" she said dreadfully

Leon then quickly back away saying " I am not going to kiss him I may look like a prince charming but I will not kiss him in a million years I don't roll like that."

Lynn then wack him with her staff saying " oh please idiot no one said anything about kissing and this isn't a fairy tale"

RIn then snickered saying " Yeah and if that was the cure he would have woken up long ago by some random Demon"

A curious Nin then said "does that mean that the Prince was kissed lot's of times before?"

Johnne who was annoyed on where the topic was going Quickly stop it before it got out of hand "Shut up all of you now Claire can you please tell as how to cure this poison"

"Thank you Johnne now this strong poison can be cured easily but I will need the Mage Triplets help" said Claire with her monotone voice

"As?" asked the Sisters all at the same time

"Yes I need to put all our Magical powers together to cure him" said Claire bringing out her stave" Now bring out your staves and send me all your magical powers. Although this might take as out for a few hours "

"it's alright " said a cheery Nin as she starts to transfer her power to Claire

"Yeah this will all be for the benefit of the world" said Lynn doing the same

"Guess I got no choice here goes nothing" said Rin copying her sisters

Claire who felt all of their power surging through her body was kind of frightened of the possible result of the power she was carrying knowing that letting all this power slip out of her body could be deadly for all of them.

"Woah I feel as if Claire's power increasing rapidly "Said a worried Ruth "this could destroy the whole castle if put in the wrong hands Johnne"

"Don't worry Ruth this will only be a onetime thing "Said a serious Johnne" this is all for the benefit of the Netherworld"

Ruth then continued to watch thinking only of their leaders words hoping that he is right

The Mage Triplets then fell unconscious with all their power drained and with that Claire then pointed her stave at Laharl and muttered the spell "Tera Espior" then a huge light engulf the prince curing him of the poison in his whole body as Claire falls unconscious on the ground

Leon who saw the opportunity then whispered at Kale "Hey Kale are you thinking what I'm thinking" as he pointed at the four unconscious magic users

Kale who then had a sly grin on his face then whispered back "Let's do it" they then slowly walk towards the four with perverted intent until.

"Hold it right there you two unless you want to be taken out as well I suggest you stop your tracks right now" said Ruth holding out her sword

"That depends where are we going" Said a grinning Leon bringing out his gun

"And besides do you think you can take as both on" said Kale bringing out his bow

"Hold it you two it seems ganging up on a woman seems unmanly so maybe we should make it fair right Celine "said Elena as she readying her fist two punch some sense on their two perverted friends

"Sure why not we got some time to kill right Ruth "said Celine pointing her bow at them " besides I wanted to try out a new skill I learned"

Leon and Kale then started to levitate while Celine continued to float in mid air and Kale remembering this skill Celine showed him then started to panic saying "Hold it Celine were not test dummies please were begging for mercy right now stop!!" but they were too late as Celine already fired the arrow as Kale's life began to flash before his very eyes which took a very long time for a demon who was 2000 something yrs old and after a few minutes he notice he was still alive and notice the arrow behind him

A chuckling Celine and Ruth with Elena laughing on the floor was all he saw with Elena shouting "You should have seen your faces it was so funny

An agreeing Ruth then said "Yeah it was certainly worth the shot"

As Elena continued laughing at the pun Ruth made Celine then told the two stoned shock boys "Did you actually think we were going to kill you"

Johnne who was chuckling abit as he was observing the events that took place "I guess it serve you two right for what you were planning"

A pissed off Laharl then opened his eyes annoyed with the noise in his room he then angrily shouted "Shut up all of you who do you think you are making such a fuss in my room!!"

The whole group were then shocked to see the sleeping prince awake and they then all shouted "Prince Laharl you awake"

Laharl then cross his arms saying "of course I'm awake how could I continue my sleep with all the noise you are making" he then surveyed the group and ask "who the hell are you guys and what are you doing in my room?"

Johnne then step in front and said "Prince Laharl don't you remember me it's me Johnne the pupil The King your dad gave to you"

Laharl then tried to remember him and after a few minutes he then snap his fingers saying " ahh now I remember your that kid my Dad showed me along with another girl who's name slips me abit she was a red head with wings and a tail I can't remember her name…"

"It was Etna sir" Elena then answered his question

"Ahh yes Etna we used to play a lot while Johnne serve me anyway with that out of the way why did you guys wake me up?" said Laharl in a demanding tone

"ahh Prince you have been asleep for nearly 2 years" said Ruth

"2 years!!" said a shock Laharl "I was going for 10 days how did it turn to years

"You were poisoned Prince Laharl" said Johnne "and in your absence your Father the Overlord died, and with that countless demons fighting for the right to the throne"

"What!! how there they don't they know who the rightful heir is?" said Laharl

"That's right Prince" said Elena "So are you going to show them whos the real Overlord"

"Of course" answered Laharl

"Then we better get you a sword to fight for the throne" said a determined Leon

"No" said Laharl

"What!!" was the answer of the group.

"You aren't going to fight?" asked Kale

"Of course that's why I have Vassals like you for" answered Laharl

"So your not going to show up at any battles?" ask Celine

"Nope that's what I have you guys for to spread my name and proclaim my return as the rightful Overlord" said Laharl as he laugh his laugh

Ruth then whispered to Johnne "do you think this was a good Idea?"

"I hope so but probably not" answered Johnne

"By the way why are those four unconscious on the floor" ask Laharl pointing at the four magic users "especially My Bedroom floor"

"Uhhmm well Prince they were the ones the cured you of your long slumber" answered Johnne

"I see then… get them off my floor!!!" said Laharl

"Yes Prince" said the group as they pick up their friends and left the room

"Wait Johnne" said Laharl

"Yes Prince Laharl" ask Johnne

"Tomorrow I will test your group in your team skills and combat skills on the field" said a serious Laharl "you better not disappoint me Johnne I expect a lot from you"

A pressured Johnne then said "yes Prince we will not fail your expectations"

"Good you may go" said Laharl

"Thank you Prince" he then left as he thought of his team and decided to report to them the challenged the Prince has for them

* * *

Hope you like the first Chapter and for the Alternate Ending at Negima I decided to put it on Hiatus as I Gather for more info and in the mean time I will be writing this


	2. Trials for Vassals

**Pupil Mode**

Kale and Leon suddenly appear out of nowhere and Kale then said "Hey there readers. Do you remember as well if you don't let as remind you Leon"

Leon then step forward with the spotlight on him "I am the handsome marksman Leon" he then pose with his gun the spotlight then focus on Kale

Kale then pose with his Bow and arrow saying "and I am the greatest thief in the world Kale"

They both then pose together saying 'And we are the Dynamic Duo that all the girls in the Netherworld dream about"

A Fireball then hit both of them burning them with Lynn suddenly appearing out of nowhere saying "Just introduce the rest of as and stop bragging" she then disappeared in to the darkness

A burnt Leon then said "Oh yeah she wants me I am the hottest guy around" he then collapse on the floor

A burnt Kale then said "yeah and now we are really hot" he then collapses on Leon

An irritated Lynn then reappears saying "I swear this too are really useless" she then faces the readers with a smile on her face "Welcome readers to Pupil Mode and just to remind you I am Lynn the Red Mage and I'm also part of the mage triplets my sisters who are Rin the Ice mage and Nin the wind mage. and of course our leader Johnne an Axe wielding Warrior. the brains of the team Claire the Cleric. Ruth the Female sword wielding warrior"

Rin who appeared out of nowhere then whispered to the audience "she also has a crush on Johnne but don't tell him it will ruin his tough guy act"she was then nearly hit by a sword

with a fuming Ruth coming out "I do not have a crush on him"

Lynn then yelled at the two "Get out here I'm not introducing the rest" after that they both silently left leaving Lynn with the spotlight

Lynn then retained her smile and said "alright with that out of the way let me continue we have Elena the Female Brawler of the team and last but not the least Celine the Archer of the team ok with that out of the way we bring you the second Chapter Of Disgaea Hour of Darkness Pupil Mode"

Chapter 2:Trial for Vasals

The next morning Laharl and the group are in the throne room where Laharl was to brief them of their trial as his vassals which was what he was suppose to do but instead the group was in the room with the prince missing.

After an hour Leon finally ask everyone "Where the heck is Prince Laharl? is he going to sleep for 2 years again I do not have that kind of time"

Elena who was also getting impatient then stood up saying "Alright I'll go check on him" she then left the room heading to the Prince bedroom upon her arrival she discovered the Prince in his bed sleeping Elena then felt a bit annoyed thinking "_His still asleep isn't 2 years of sleep enough for him?_" She suddenly fell in a trance and then took out a knife out of nowhere and began to slowly walk closer to the Sleeping Laharl after she stood above him She then raise the knife about to stab the prince until....

A shouting voice suddenly came from the other room which seemed like the voice of Kale "Hey Elena is the Prince alright and is he still asleep" it was then followed by a punching sound and Lynn's voice saying "Idiot you might wake him up if his asleep"

Laharl was then disturb by the noise and was then awakened shouting "Would all of you just shut up I'm trying to sleep here"

Elena suddenly snapping out of her trance notices the knife in her hand and the Awakened Laharl and then hides the knife before the prince saw it she then said "Ahh Prince your awake everyone is waiting at the throne room this very moment"

The Prince then had a curious look on his face and ask "What are you talking about I wasn't suppose to talk to you guys until tommorow?"

Elena then chuckled abit saying "Ahh Prince today is the tommorow you are talking about"

Laharl then had a shock look on his face "What I slept in again" was his response. He then took his attention to Elena and said "You go back to the Throne room just give me a few minutes"

"Yes Prince" was Elena's answer she then left the room and chuckled abit on how childlike their soon to be Overlord is. But then she remembered how she lost control just a few minutes ago and for some reason She desired to kill the Prince and then she ask herself "_What happened to me back there?"_

**-----=Pupil Mode=-----**

Castle Arena

Johnne and the group were in the middle of the arena with an audience surrounding them and Prince Laharl sitted on a Royal chair. Where he then stood up and using a mic he then told the whole crowd "Take you for everyones attendance today and welcome to the first ever Vassal Gauntlet Where this group of ten demons will take on a couple of other demons and in the end must win with the team intact or they will be declined as My Vassals. And returning from his long sleep is me Prince Laharl your future Overlord"

Certain demons in the crowd gasp with the return of Missing Prince with some of them gossiping about him and his dissapearance

With Johnne and the others Kale then ask Johnne a question "How did we get in this situation again?"

Lynn then popped out "Weren't you paying attention?" ask Lynn

Kale then giggled abit saying" No not really the Pupil mode part kind of distracted me"

Lynn then sigh and explained "Alright so heres the deal when the Prince came back from oversleeping He then told as that we will have to face group of demons and win to prove we are worthy of being his Vassals here in the Castles Arena"

Kale then had a enlighted look on his face and said "Ahh so How did this Arena actually fit in the castle or more on that gather this much demons"

The gates that were hiding the group of demons the group would face was then lifted up revealing a ton of demons Leon who was the first person to see this was then surprise and said "He calls this a couple this is the most demons I saw in a group for a long time"

As the demons continue to walk towards the group Prince Laharl then returns to his seat with an evil grin on his face thinking "_This should be fun to watch I hope they survive this it would be a shame if they didn't_"

With the demons finally surrounding the group Johnne and the others then takes out their weapon of choice and then Johnne commands them to get into position with Him Elena and Ruth in the front and behind them are Kale Leon and Celin and finally in the rear are Lynn Nin and Rin and Claire.

Laharl then sees the right time and then starts the gauntlet yelling "Begin"

A demon then lunged at Johnne who skillfully block it with his axe and then slash the demon killing it after that he then jump to a group finishing all of them with one blow leaving the rest of his group in awe

except for Kale who then said "Now I remember why I'm really afraid of that guy" with the rest only nodding

Johnne then notice his party getting stunned and then said "What are you guys doing don't let your guard down"

They then remebered the other demons and began finishing of their share with the Mage triplets casting their element against the other demons

Elena who didn't want to lose to Johnne also finish off a group but had a harder time than him having a feeling of content accidently leaving her guard down and upon noticing this some demons then attack her but was then fended off by her good friend Celine with her bow and arrow who then smiled at her saying "You really shouldn't leave your guard down lucky for you I was there"

While saying this a demon then lunged behind her which Elena then jump and then punches the demon knocking it our Elena then had a grinned on her face and then playfully annoyed her repeating what she said "You really shouldn't leave your guard down lucky for you I was there" Elena then attack the rest of the demons

On the other hand Leon and Kale were back to back fending the oncoming demons off with Leon blasting each one of them and Kale firing an arrow at them

Three demons was charging towards Ruth in a line but she then raise her sword and dash towards them finishing them all with a swing of her sword while shouting Blade Rush

As the group continue to dispatch the group of demons leaving them in a fewer number with the cheering crowd behind them with the fall of each demon they saw.

After the last demon fell Prince Laharl stood up again and announce "Congratulations on finishing the warm up match Now it's time for the Main event Release the Dragon" the crowd then went wild with the announcement and leaving the group frightened

The Dragon was then release that stood taller than a building and look down on the group Nin then said pointing to it "were suppose to fight that?"

The dragon then roared while Prince Laharl look on with a grin on his face

* * *

So after a long break I decided to continue writing this and I have decided that this will follow certain plots of the game but I'll be changing some parts like Flonne who will not be seen in this fanfiction until a certain part and Gordon aswell and you all may be wondering where Etna. but I'll tell you that you will be reading about her in this fanfiction. So if you guys want to ask anything else put it in the comments section and here is a preview of a fanfiction that I will be writing in the future (Possibly after this one)

**Zombies and Demons** (Title subject to change but this will be it for now)

Three boys in a room holding COMPS that were shining a golden light are shaking with fear as the door to the room is being continously charge at by a group of demons and zombies.

One boy in particular is thinking "_How could this happen......_

_ how could this be even possible......_

_ The people we have been seeing every day that I used to call classmates are now outside tearing the door open just to eat as..... _

_and now I'm being offered a choice of life and death. To fight and live or give up and be eaten......_

_ What should I do......" _

The boy as he was continue thinking of this then realize something and told his two friends "Guys if this thing our COMPS are saying is true we have no choice but to fight we may not survive this but it's better to fight then give up so let's go and choose yes"

He then press yes and his COMP was then turned to a sword He then turned to his friend and said "Ryuuji are you with me?" Ryuuji then nodded and chose yes as well with his COMP transforming into a pair of gloves

The other boy then said "Oh sorry while you where giving a speech I already chose no so I can't get a weapon right now"

The first Boy then gave him a glare and said "YOU WHAT?"

"Well you were boring me and wanted to live and run not fight" was the boys answer

The first boy was then annoyed and "But even so----" He was then cut off when Ryuuji said while pointing at the door

"Ahh guys you might want to look at the door" When the other Two boys took their attention to the door to notice that the zombies and one demon have already broke in

The first boy was then stunned with the words"Holy Sh--" escaping his mouth before a zombie interrupted him and lunged at him

So as you already notice the COMP part you would already have an idea what Fanfic this is for the next chapter should feature another preview if everyone like it


End file.
